NIGHTMARE FUEL
by Fox's of Fnaf
Summary: the title says it all (If the owner does not like me using his pic, PM me to remove it. I do not own FNaF, Nor Any Charters except the victims for the draw kill amimontronic. Rated T For blood, gore, ect, Also cuz 1) It is a Draw kill animatronic and 2) FNaF what else do you expect)TON ...LEUF ERAMTHGIN ERUP SI TI. AlternitUniverse
1. Chapter 1

**IF you are squeamish do not read, nor if you want nightmares, this is supposed to be Pure nightmare fuel.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THE STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS PURE NIGHTMARE FUEL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ IF YOU DARE, ONE DOWN 8 TO GO, NO ONE SEVIVRUS.**

VICTIM 1-Name: Chris

Springtrap's journal

Entry 1

Time-11:00am 01/01/2037

It has been 20 years since Fazbear Fright burnt down. now only me and Fox remains as the only animontronics left of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. All But us two died in the fire. I feel sorry for Fox for him losing Bethany in that fire. Them Married an all. Now i cannot even talk to him. Something is wrong in that head of his. But this night a unlucky boy named Chris was to experience why I never talk to Fox anymore.

End of Journal entry.

Fox's Journal

Entry 1

1:00 am 01/02/2037

Last night was a beautiful night. That kid did not even know what killed him. I Ripped his Legs off, then his arms, he died after his arms but i still continued. then I opened his chest. I Pulled the intestines out. I thought about cleaning them and making sausages, then carefully removed the stomach and threw it at a billboard near me like a water balloon. It melted the bill board slowly but still melted it. Then removed the kidneys, then the lungs and finally the heart. Then I moved to the head, I creaked open the head and removed the brain. I ripped off Every ounce of flesh until there was none remaining. I with me now Bloody hook Minced up the flesh, cleaned the intestines and proceed to stuff the mined flesh in the intestines being careful not to break the skin of the intestines. I finished at 2:00 am. Then I prepared meals for the time that I eat them. Even though I am partly classified as animontronic I am actually a hybrid of animatronic and human, so eating restores my power core's energy. I cooked the sausages to a perfect brown. Then I empty the lungs and heart of Chris's body fluid and, satué the onions, then cooked the lungs and heart with some rosemary, time, and chives. and the brain, i did the same to. Made some mash potatoes and ate my meal that i made. It was actually delicious than most people/animatronics think. i offers some to Springtrap and he did accept but ate with concern that he knew that this was Chris. he even said that it was delicious and he was looking forward to next meal as we continued across the landscape in search of a personless, electric, home to stay in. Personless is optional.

**It will be more in depth later on in the story, when there will be more surprises *Knock-knock**truns slowly to banning**Deep insane laughter* Come on he is here nonono, hang on till next chapter *Gulps*... I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

Victim 2: Sharlene

Springtrap's journal

Entry 2

11:00 am 2037/01/02

Another one died. Her name was Sharlene and she did seem to deserve to live. But Fox killed her like the way he did with Chris. When he was sleeping I when to him and fully dismantled him so he cannot harm anyone else. There goes that evil entity forever.

end of entry.

Entry 3

12:00 am 2037/01/02

I went 50 miles up the road getting closer to the next town when I heard a voice that scared the power out of me. "You cannot get rid of me Springtrap. All that did was make me angry," said the voice. I turned around to see Fox but he was different. He was taller than he was before, larger left hook, bloody looking eyes, and whenever he talked it sounded demonic. "I thought that you are dead, I killed you," I said confused that he is still alive. All he did was smile. Now I am scared to see what would happen to me.

End of entry

Fox's jornal

Entry2

11:00 am 2037/01/02

Man Sharlene was tasty. time to go to sleep.

End of entry

Entry 3

11:30 am

I woke up dismantled parts every wear. I was running out of power in my battery in my head. I finally blacked out. I re-awoke after a heard voices. I looked at myself and i looked different than before. I looked like a demonic version than myself. I do not know what to call myself because of this. but i can tell that the did do some adjustments. I was faster than I was before. More stronger, and my voice sounded demonic. I keep[ thinking I am part demon now. I saw Springtrap and decided to follow him for 30 min then show my new self. I also remembered that he dismantled me. and w will show payback to him some other time. For now I will hunt down a new animontronic to follow us. I wanted to kill Springtrap, and every time the phantoms kept me from doing so. It is 1:00 pm. And I saw a face that scared the power out of me. Because the one I loved risen from the dead and was different than before.

**So that is a twist. I hope that this Fox knows what is right. And now he is different. Hope someone figures out the name for this new Fox and Bethany. Me and Bethany in the other universe are confused right now. So if anyone wants to come up with these ones names do so.*Bang, bang, bang* "I AM COMING FOR YOU FOX, THERE IS NO WHERE TO HID I WILL GET YOU SOON." I hope that I survive.**

**Also there will be more gore later on but for now this is a shock chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Victim 3: Tomas

Insane Fox's Journal

Entry 3 5:00 am 03/03

I really need to chose my targets better next time, Thomas had a little too much fat for my liking but still prepared him like I did with the others. it was still tasty but not as much as the other two do to the fat layer, but that was removed before cooking. Next time a medium size kid, not overweight. That would mean too much fat. And even if I am a hybrid too much fat means I destroy my suit and body. i offered some to Springtrap and Bethany (insane Bethany) and they did accept but Springtrap asked for a small amount, so I gave him half the normal amount that i would give to him, so me and Bethany (insane Bethany) shared the rest. All of us agreed that even though it was smaller than we expected it was still delicious.

End of entry.

Insane Bethany's journal

Entry 1 10:00 pm 03/03/2037

I remember waking up attached to a table I broke a leather strap that held my arm and the arm looked skinner that it was like it was more closer to the endoskeleton and the "wing" had bone like spikes coming out. I looked in a mirror and I looked like a monster. I was taller, skinnier, my feet actually looked like talons. I was totally upset because I am no longer that I was, 1:00 pm 01/02/2037, I saw Springtrap and another animatronic with him, when i got to see the animatronics face. I was startled because that was Fox, I though everyone else was dead. And he look like what I describe myself, a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Victim 4: Jon

Springtrap's journal

entry 3

5:00 am 02/04/2037

I finally escaped and now hiding from those two insane animatronics, from now on I will be in search of a way to snap them out of eating humans. I hope that it will work and not backfire on me.

End of entry 3

Entry 4

7:00 am 02/04/2037

I found weird portal and I do not know where it goes. I am in the old Pizzeria that was shut down in 2020 for the animatronics exploding. I will leave this plane of existence to go in another and hope that things there will be better.

End of entry.

Insane Bethany's Jornal

Entries 2-4

5:00 am 03/03/2037-7:00 am 02/04/2037

I noticed that Springtrap was missing I asked Fox for info but he did not know where he was. We were going to ignore so that we can continue moving.

End of entry 2

Entry 3

5:00 am 30/03/2037

Insane Fox was now worried about the disappearance of Springtrap. He told me that he would be back some time ago but he has not returned. He also told me that if he tells us out to anyone on the street we be caught by people that would tear us apart and see how we developed our "Gift". Now our new mission was to find Springtrap and prevent us from being destroyed.

End of entry 3

Entry 4

We found the old Pizzeria and had another great meal. Insane Fox told me that his name was Jon and he was very meaty. we devoured him and he still had some portion left over as a snack for if anyone of us were hungry. He is so kind and that is the main reason that I still Love him despite him loving the monster I am.

End of entry 4

Insane Fox's journal

Entry 4 02/04/2037

The place that i found Mike, I wished he was still alive so he could help me out. Him dying as the cause of my Insanity. A person named Jon was in the office. he was hard to kill and he did break some of my oil pipe lines, but i still won. I went to the Parts and Service room to fix myself. Then I Did the same preparation. After preparing I noticed that there was spare meat. I knew that that can be used if we got hungry. After our meal I asked Insane Bethany if she thought I was a monster. She said no and that she thinks that she is a monster. I told her that she was still as beautiful as she was since the first time I met her. And we slept.

**I wonder when Springtrap goes through that portal where would he come. I hope that you people ponder the same question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victims 5-8: All boys**

**Authors note, sorry about the wait, Writers block. And also I could not come up with the 4 other victims names. anyways on with the story *Bang-bang* "It is not a story but about what happened." It is a story in others eyes, Character conflict happening right now back to the action.**

Insane Fox's Journal

Entry 5

12:00 am 02/05/2037

The other victims where tough to kill yet I killed them with help of my wife Insane Bethany. They were also prepared the same way and we ate them and there was tonnes to spare. planning on entering the newly discovered portal tomorrow and then we may have a brand new experience.

End of entry

Insane Bethany's Journal

Entry 5

1:00 am 02/05/2037

Those people that fought against us really harmed my husband. he was leaking oil from every joint that those kids basshed. i did kill some and ate there remains cooked by my husband. He planed that tomorrow we enter the portal, but at 3:00 am. so cannot wait to enter and see what would happen

End of entry

P.O.V-Springtrap

time ?:? ?/?/?

"Where am I, everything seems familiar," I said hurt by the fall that my head experienced, "wait, this is the Pizzaria then who is controlling it is it still the same year that it was originally. I thought to myself _I probably should not have entered the portal that really hurt my servos allot_. "Honey there is a yellowish bonnie like animatronic in the basement can you bring it up," said a voice that I used to know. I Blacked out after that.

Time 2:00 am ?/?/?

I reactivated to see all of my old friends plus the two animatronics that I hate but there are not what I saw them to be. "Who are you," _Insane_ Fox said. "You should know me well Insane Fox," I said to him calmly. "Who is he I am only Fox why put insane in front of my name," _Insane_ Fox said very confused. I knew that it was not HIM but another version of HIM. "Sorry about that you looked like someone else, so what is your name?," I asked. "My name is Fox and what is your name, and do you need to know the rest of the names here?," Fox asked. "No thanks just needed a clarification, My name is Springtrap but there is probably another with that name so call me ST," I said to Him and explained what happened.

Time 5:00 am 02/05/ 2000

"So let me get this straight, you think that you are from another dimension," Said Bethany. "Yes," I replied. "And in that dimension Me and Bethany are Insane," Said Fox. "Correct," I said. "And you entered here to get away from the insane versions of us" They both said. "Yep," I replied, "Also that Insane Fox is a hybrid like me and presuming you?" "Yes, lucky guess," Fox said. "Did you also want to warn us about a nasty Insane Fox has?" Asked Freddy. "Yes he is cannibalistic, Human terms that is," I said. *Mike gulps* "Do not worry Mike with the time I am gone he should have a one day supply left," I said trying my best to comfort him, _I hope._ "So what should we do," Foxy, Chica, Toy Chica all asked. "One thing only Prepare for there arrival A.S.A.P," I said and we got to work.

**That is done hopefully they will prepare in time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey slow day, anyways I might make a story with Fritz Smith, give me ideas in the PM for what could happen to him (will be a short story.)**

The entry of the cannibals

P.O.V-Fox

Time 11:00pm 03/05/2000

I await for them to enter in the basement for the trap to work, and to protect Mike from getting killed and eaten. I hope they come in about an hour so that Mike does not fall asleep.

11:00 04/05/2000

P.O.V-Mike

Well even though this is boring and it has been a day waiting, at least we make this day a non work day due to Independence Day.

P.O.V- nobody

Time 12:00 am 04/05/2000

Insane Fox and Insane Bethany entered and saw Mike, the chased him across the basement and Insane bethany stepped on a rope patch and she was lifted up and was turned out to be caught in a net. She yelled to Insane Fox "Go on without me and catch that human for us." And Insane Fox obeyed and kept on hunting Mike.

Time 1:00 am

Mike was getting tired out and Insane Fox got closer and closer and was just out of arms reach of Mike. He was about to kill him when a fox animatronic caught him and yanked him back. "So you are alive Foxy do you want to pick a fight with me," Insane Fox said and turned to the fox animatronic. "Shure but turn around," said Foxy. Insane Fox turned around to see Foxy. "So if you are there then who is he," Insane Fox asked. "It is Fox, and i will also fight you. and with that the fight started.

Time 2:00 am - 4:00 am

Insane fox lunged at Foxy and Foxy dogged. "Azeal" Fox shouted and his sword came. Fox slashed at Insane fox and cut his arm open. Insane Fox's arm bleeding Oil &amp; Blood Mixture. "So you are a hybrid," Foxy and Fox said in unision. "Correct," Insane Fox said, Then he lunged at Foxy and Fox. Foxy tried to escape but he was too late and his and Fox's arps was ripped open. Only Fox's arm was bleeding, and it was blood. "Also i can see that the Fox look alike is also a hybrid," Insane fox said laughing like a maniac. "True but who has the sword in their chest," Fox said calmly. Insane Fox looked at his chest and the Oil/blood mixture was leaking out. And with that Insane Fox passed out and might be the last time he did.

Time 5:00 am 04/05/2000

P.O.V Insane Fox

I reactivated/woke up and saw the Fox lookalike in front of me. "Hello I know we got in a bad fight and all but let me properly introduce myself. My name is Fox and no a am not exactly you. What is your name and what should we call you by if you share a name with anyone of us?" the Fox lookalike said. Maybe he is this dimensions me, and not insane. I really like to knew this before. "Sorry to get up on the wrong foot my name is Fox also, But call me Insane Fox. Like what Spring trap calls me," I said to me...him... ok this is confusing. "Oh, so we'll call you Insane Fox. and BTW he told me to tell you to call him ST now. Due to the same reason," Fox said. He is actually really kind. "Ok where is Bethany or Insane Bethany, i would like to talk to them," I said, "I need to apologize to them and Mike."

Time 5:00 am 04/05/2000

P.O.V Insane Bethany

_Anytime now Insane Fox will come and rescue me,_ I thought to myself. I saw a lookalike of me. "Who are you," I said to the lookalike. "M-my name is Bethany. A-at l-least this dimensions o-one I-I guess," The lookalike said kind of scared of my appearance. "That bad huh," I said upset at myself. "What do you mean," Bethany said calmer like she is getting used to me. "Admit it i look like a real monster, no one like me anymore now. Not even my husband Fox or Insane Fox Springtrap calls him. He only stays near me to try to make me feel better," I said still upset. "Well atleast that is better that option two that could have happened," Bethany said. "Which is what and why it is it better than looking like a monster," I said, trying to calm down. "Well looking like they way you do is better than dying," she said.

After some time of chatting I accepted that Insane Fox doesn't like me for who I was but that I still am alive. "BTW my name is also Bethany but call me Insane Bethany. Spring trap calls me that now and i got used to it," I said. "Ok and he prefers ST, same problem, lets go to mike and you apologize for trying to kill him ok," she said full of cheer. "I guess I owe him, and the rest of them as well," I said as i was removed from the net and went to the main party room.

Time 6:00 am 04/05/2000

P.O.V-Fox

As we go to the room Insane Fox saw Bethany and Insane Bethany, "Bethany I need to apologize to you and the rest for what i did," He said full of guilt. "Wait Till we get to the main Party room," She said. "BTW are you not allowed to move in day time it is 6:00 am," He said. "Don't worry Independence day is a non work day remember," I said. We got to the main room and Insane Fox started his apology.

**The page is a little to loke so it will be another Chapter for the apology of Insane Fox.**


	8. Chapter 8

The apologie

P.O.V- Insane Fox

04/05/2000

"Everyone," I said and everyone else stopped there talking. "I want to say that i am sorry to each of you for the possible hassle I caused. Mike I am very sorry for chasing you trying to kill you. there is probably no way that you will forgive me, but I hope this is a start." I ended on a low note and everyone else went back to talking to each other. "Insane Fox," Mike was saying to me, "Even though you did try to do that to me, I do forgive you. Hey, if I didn't I would still be angry/mad at the others as well. so you are forgiven."

P.O.V- Insane Bethany

04/05/2000

"I also want to forgive for the same reason as well everyone," Insane Bethany said. "You are all forgiven," Everyone except Insane Fox said.

**Sorry for a short chapter cannot come up with alot of ideas. V+2=10. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Insane Fox's secret and Insane Bethany's secret

After the apology Insane Fox went to the basement and pulled from his right arm a small wooden box. _Some day, _Insane Fox said, _Some day my Bethany we will be happy again. I wish that all this that happened in our home dimension did not happen in the first place. I regret everything that i did back then except you. I regret killing those people and eating them. I regret what happened to both of us, but most importantly i regret not sharing my feeling with you. _Insane Fox slowly cried oil from his eye holes. _I didn't deserve you to look like you do. If i could have change the past i would make you happy. I just wish to tell you my true feeling about you, but I cannot due to that if I do, you could be scared of this due to me never telling you in the past. _And after that Insane Fox slept and dreamed.

In Insane Fox's dream Insane Bethany look like her original self (Exactly like Bethany but ruby eyes) and they where happy and loved each other. this dream he was dreaming was a constant regret never telling her. if he did the dream could have been real. he hated this dream and loved it at the exact same time. hated by the fact that he didn't and loved by what might have happened if he did. And he continued to dream.

Meanwhile

Insane Bethany was having the same regrets and dreams that Insane Fox has. She loved him many years ago but was afraid to tell him. _I wish to tell you but would you not like me anymore, _she thought while crying in a secret corner,_I wish to tell you of my love I wish that you understand._ That is when she got an idea. _Tomorrow i will get you alone from the rest and tell you about how i fell for you. _And with that she went back to dreaming.

**Awe that is a touchy chapter. Anyways sorry for not updating for so long Writers block. It took me this long to come up with a chapter. So i will try my best to make up for this.**


	10. Special chapter

**Sorry for not updating in a while. So here is a unique chapter until i figure out what to do next.**

My name is Fritz Smith. By the time you read this message i will be dead. Let me tell where i am actually am if i can do this quick enough. From my dimension (or as you think of it Insane Fox and Insane Bethany's dimension) I am being hunted by Freddy and his gang. In this dimension humans are like Pigs. We are "harvested" every now and again. Only a few lucky people like myself escaped. Both Insane Fox and Insane Bethany are Hunters and like every animatronics in this messed up dimension. Although i did end up finding those two and dismantled them with the help of ST. Bless his old broken soul for his help.

Anyways the message to all of you is never trust-

The rest of the message is torn up exept for the last part work is being done to find the missing part.

They found me it is up to the finder of this message to find and destroy every insane animatronic out there in your world.

\- Fritz Smith

**That is a unique chapter SO i will post the other half when i forget to update for too long.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Quick note this is the last chapter and sorry if it is not so entreating also the other half of the letter will be in another story so keep eyes peeled for that. Also NO I have not died. Sorry it took so long, it is getting harder to use my computer recently. until i can move the computer to a better area i cannot upload with ease. also with being annoyed by who lives with me, i will be not so often i do one so sorry to all who was reading this for it taking so long and i will try my best to start the new story today. BTW I. just means Insane needed to abbreviate that. **

Tomorrow

P.O.V:

was walking down the west hall and saw me walking across the hall "Hey ," said , "Is it okay to talk to you." I stopped and walked down the same hall. "What is it ," I said. "I have something that i want to tell just you," she said, "Do you know of any hidden area that we can do so." "No But do you?" I asked and then he thought, _What is it exactly that she needed to tell me_. "Follow me to a area that i only know of... that is not the storage room," she said with a shiver. I agreed and shivered as well. Then she walked my around the place until we got to a hole in the wall that i thought i did recall but I was drawing a blank, _why do i not think that this is a good idea_, i thought. But regardless we both walked in and saw-

one month later

P.O.V: Fox

_Where did you two go it has been some time since i saw you both,_ I was thinking. It was 05/06/2000 according to my processor. I did miss them both allot as friends they where misguided. Both was only driven insane because the missed each other and thought that the other one was dead. i tripped on something and fell on my side. "Och, hopefully these old bones of mine are still intact," I said. I got back up and picked of that i tripped off of. "Three books what where they doing here?" I wondered as I opened them one at a time to see that they where they are the journals of S.T, , and . each of the last pages filled in said that they was going away from the building and dispersing. And directed to me in 's journal stated this "We are going away for a very long time, I know that you will miss us Fox. But all three of us knows that it is not a safe idea to stay here. we left our Journals there as memories of us for just you Fox. I know that the accounts in these journals would be sickening but remember we might never comeback and that these journals left here will show that we are deciding to make a fresh start somewhere else and hopeful you see that this was the only way. Hope that sometime on our vast journey we come back here to see you again Fox. sincerely . P.s I left you a blank journal as a present it is hidden very well near the backstage." I founded in three seconds. Good by you three hope we met again.

**Sorry again about the ending not matching the title but still it is a good ending for this story. I am going to work on another story after this is uploaded. hope you have enjoyed this story. Hope you will like the next one as well.**


End file.
